


美好的现实 撕裂的梦魇（车段）

by LegoshixHaru



Category: Beastars（动物狂想曲）, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: 狼兔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoshixHaru/pseuds/LegoshixHaru
Kudos: 1





	美好的现实 撕裂的梦魇（车段）

他两胯间不久前才软下去的那位“兄弟”又硬了起来。

既然春不想让他松开，那就不松开吧。雷格西抱着她上岸，和她以刚才的姿势躺在草地上。这里的草地比酒店旁的野餐草地松软得多，他们俩都可以躺得很舒服，但雷格西满脸不自在：他的肉棒实在太长了，啊，糟糕——顶到了她身上……

“哈哈，雷格西你又来了——”春伸出手握住他的柱体，那股酥麻的快感催着他，他真的搞不清——

小春难道你也想再来几发？！

可是她刚刚还一副“我不行了”的样子，还说要等到晚上再继续，所以现在到底要不要再来……？

“雷格西~”她就像看透了他的心思，“抱~我！”

“诶？现在？”

“嗯，要是你想的话。”

“呃……但是你……”

“啊，对了，”春从他怀里起来，“你想不想来点更带劲的？”

“嗯？难道还有比抱你更带劲的？”

“当然有，”春从她放在一旁的包里拿出了一个装药品的小袋子，“吃了催情药再抱我~”

啊啊啊！小春你不要一副这么有经验的样子啊！雷格西的脑海深处传来一阵哀嚎。不过，他当然愿意试试看，“小春，你让我看看，我还从来不知道这种东西……”

“哦，忘了告诉你了，这是我早上在酒店拿的，一般的情侣房都会有这种东西啦~”春拿出两个小瓶子，“本来我就知道我们会找个地方打野战，但是刚才我忘了……所以现在我们再来试试？”

雷格西接过其中一瓶，上面写着“哺乳动物通用-雄性”。

他仔细看了看使用说明，药效将在服用的两分钟后产生，持续时间不算长，而服用的剂量是根据使用者的体重来决定的，他对照自己的体重，倒了三粒药丸在爪子上。“雷格西，”春手上也有一粒药丸，“我们来吧~”她说完就把药丸吞了下去。雷格西手上的药丸对他来说很小，毕竟要设计得让小型动物也能吞下。（当然，Beastars的世界里，药丸还是要设计几个型号的，不然大象怎么可能用老鼠能吞下的大小的药丸？）他把三粒药丸放进嘴里，紧张地咽下——他还是第一次用这种药，一点点羞耻感在心中回响，很快就消失了——他和小春想追求快感有什么错？不知道是不是想别让他太紧张，春在身边说道：“雷格西，其实我也是第一次用这种药呢，肯定很刺激吧。”雷格西点点头，和她并肩坐下。

他把腿盘起来，好让春缩进他怀里，她的后脑勺靠在他身上，对此，他们都已经比较习惯了。他们浑身都湿漉漉的，沐浴在即将消失的阳光下，看着对方被阳光映成金色的脸，不约而同地把嘴吻贴了上去。接吻的兴奋让雷格西的占有欲苏醒了，小心翼翼地，他把春压在身下，特别注意不碰到她的脚腕。

接吻了这么多次，该试试舌吻了吧，雷格西想着，把舌头伸出来，舔吻着春的嘴唇和脸。“呃啊……别别别……”春红着脸，故作抱怨，满脸狼口水，其实她很喜欢这样。这时，雷格西重新吻住了她，这次他用舌头在兔唇上试探了几下，得到她羞涩的允许后，长长的狼舌钻进了兔嘴。“嗯——”春被吻得喘不过气来，只剩下了被动的娇喘。雷格西的舌头在她嘴里探索着，与她的舌头撞击、交缠着，急促呼出的热气让她感觉自己面对着一台风扇，只不过吹出的风是灼热的。

啊，好柔软，好温暖，雷格西想道，好甜美，好、好美味——

美味？

可恶，刚才那一闪而过的，是食欲吗……

我对小春，明明只该有爱欲……

但他没时间考虑这些了，因为催情药已经逐渐开始发挥作用了。他的肉棒已经开始兴奋地抖动，想刺进春的小穴。他们的嘴唇分开了，药物显然也开始对她产生作用了，“唔，雷格西你快点，抱我……”而雷格西着急的程度绝对不亚于她，他轻车熟路地刺穿了她，需要用的力气比平时还要大一点，大概是药物让他的肉棒肿胀得更厉害了吧。越来越激烈的交合，伴随着飙升的快感，以及越来越明显的药物作用——

突然，春的娇喘中夹进了一句含糊的话，“嗯、下面好奇怪，哈啊，好麻，嗯……这是什么感觉，好舒服……”雷格西的下体也被一股股暖流涌过，他的活塞运动也随之流畅了一些，这大概比一开始就分泌的“润滑液”更多吧。

“哈、哈啊——呃——呜啊——”快感攀升得差不多了，温暖的潮水再次涌现，在抽插了十几分钟后，他期待已久的高潮如约而至，且在药物的“加成”下无比猛烈。雷格西的动作变得像暴风骤雨一样猛烈，他疯狂地挺进着，要全身心地占据她，满足她，让她再也离不开他。

“呜——不要啊——”这时他的柱体对春来说显然太大了，用的力气也让她受不了，不过爽是真的爽。但雷格西还不满足，他希望下面更紧一点，一直顶到了子宫门口，他才罢休。“呃——我、我这——嗯、嗯——”春的下面突然夹紧了雷格西的肉棒，瞬间，她喘气的频率加快了不少，差点说不出话来。一下子，一股强烈到无法形容的快感淹没了雷格西，如果正常的性高潮像是飘在云端，那这用飞出大气层来形容都不够。

“小、小春……疼吗？”雷格西意识到自己用力太猛了，当然，他问出这句话的时候也丝毫没有少用点力气。

“唔嗯……雷格西……别停……就这样让我爽死吧……”春简直也失去理智了，“用、用力啊……”

“可是——我要射了——”雷格西如她所愿，把抽插的力气又加了几成，虽然柱体被夹得很紧，但是他从未如此欢愉过。他很想射精，因为那是快感抵达巅峰的时刻；但他更想高潮得久一点，也让春爽得久一点。

“别射啊——坏狼——”春看起来爽得要晕过去了，“我、我——呃呃——唔啊——嗯——”没想到催情药的效果奇好，居然还有延时功能，就在雷格西觉得自己要射精的时候，他惊讶又得意地发现，快感还在飙升，而没有泄出。他现在一下下地撞击着宫口，而春看起来一点也不在意，不过也可能是爽得没有感觉到。

“呜啊——爽死我了——”雷格西咆哮一声，他终于射了出来，精液汹涌地装满了整个子宫，而这射精的过程也被延长了，何况狼的这个过程本来就长。雷格西的脑海中除了“爽”，剩下的大概只有“下次也一定要用这种药”。而春，她被快感冲得失去了意识……

雷格西感觉自己的肾被一次性掏空了，如此地空虚，他还是第一次。睁开双眼后他发现自己完全压在了春的身上，因为刚才他的手臂也像是被抽空了，根本支撑不住他。全身颤抖着，他“噗”地拔了出来，瘫软地躺在了春的身边。而春的身体简直软成了一滩泥，满脸通红。“小春，我、我不行了……”他估计着她也不行了，尴尬地对她说，今天，她居然成功地把他弄得硬不起来了（ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh！）

没有回答。

“小春？小春！”雷格西急了，勉强直起身，摇晃着那只兔子的肩膀。

（现在请大家切回lofter看下一段）


End file.
